


Пым-пым-пым. Альтернативы

by Bukan, Naru, Yozhik



Series: Тонкая грань и другие миры: альтернативы [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Love Triangles, Mystery Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: Альтернативные варианты развития событий в оридже "Пым-пым-пым". Три несвязанные ветки (хотя третья может быть и продолжением первой)





	

 

#### Первый вариант. Если бы дух показался позже…

Итак, призванный Лекарем и Рыцарем дух явился, когда его потенциальная возлюбленная была у подруги. Испугавшись, Имани искала защиты в объятиях Сиры – и едва не зашла слишком далеко. И отпрянула от подружки, испугавшись того, чего чуть было не натворила.

– Это что ж мы делаем? Если я все время хочу… это еще не повод…

– Мы всегда можем передумать.

– Наверно… Пойду чай делать.

– Помочь?

– Давай.

Хорошо, что кухня у Сиры была немаленькая, можно было сновать и даже не задевать друг друга. Имани теперь боялась даже стать к подруге вплотную. Лучше всего говорить, будто ничего не случилось. А там видно будет.

Зато оказалось, что бродящий тут дух – не самая большая проблема. Он так не смущает. Даже его присутствие словно бы больше не ощущается. А еще – ясно, что с Анваром надо рвать, впрочем, здесь сегодняшнее совсем ни при чем! Но вот что дальше делать с собой? А впрочем, может и стоит решать по вопросу за раз.

* * *

Держаться за Сиру было, может, и проще. Только навязываться не хотелось. Да и чего-то в себе Имани боялась больше, чем любых духов. Так что в тот вечер осталась дома одна. Вряд ли так было спокойнее… Но не Анвару же звонить. Он уже выслушал про то, что в глазах всех они женаты, и поспешил испариться.

…А вот дух явиться не замедлил. Ходил, шуршал, глядел светлыми глазами благородного захватчика.

Имани поставила вопрос ребром:

– Удовлетворишь – оставайся.

Не испугался ли? Ведь в его времена приличные женщины так себя не вели. Хотя дело даже не в этом, а в его уверенности в себе.

– Да, я черная колдунья, и я мечтала тебя призвать, потому что мне нужен красивый мужчина с приличным интеллектом.

– Колдуньи правда бывают?

– Да. Хотя до вчерашнего дня я сама в это до конца не верила. А такие мужчины – бывают?

– Мне сложно судить о самом себе…

– Тогда давай ближе. Пообщаемся и увидим.

Он кивнул. Улеглись рядом. Он был и правда таким красавцем, что дух захватывало.

– Кем же ты был при жизни, как зовут-то тебя?

– Мармадьюк Мерриуэзер, эсквайр. К вашим услугам.

– Очень приятно. Имани Лилюк. Мама русская, отец сейчас в Африке, на родине.

– Рад знакомству.

– Что же с тобой случилось, что не упокоился так просто?

…Он рассказывал не так долго, но очень красочно. О шторме, о предложенной ему сделке, о готовности принять любую кару небесную. Да и о том, что в пираты его когда-то привела оскорбленная честь, а там сложно было уберечься от упоения жестокостью и легкой наживой. В общем, было чем обречь себя на вечные муки. Но почему-то Мармадьюк Мерриуэзер завис между миром живых и миром мертвых. Пока его не призвали сюда…

Имани сопереживала. Она не собиралась все ему прощать, но понять могла. И понадеяться на правильный путь нового знакомца в дальнейшем – тоже. Она взяла духа за почти невесомую руку:

– Может, это твоя награда – попасть ко мне, а может – и искупление. Я тоже не могу оценить себя трезво. Но нам дан шанс попробовать пожить вместе. И… Ты как вообще к постельным играм? С интересом или не очень?

– Скорее да.

– Это радует, – приобняла, изучая. Волосы длинные, мягкие… Прямо как мечталось. – Поцелуй меня. Хочешь?

– Да, конечно…

Вышло и впрямь упоительно. Душевно как-то. А ведь они еще так мало знали друг друга! Разве ж такое бывает… Хотя и так все странно, почему бы нет. Может, он и правда такой, как она намечтала. Пока можно было только изучать, и все больше на ощупь.

Интересно же! И приятно. И страшно немного. Но, наверно, правильно. И столько разных эмоций!

Имани прижалась к его груди, вдыхая запах, слушая сердце. Вот бы вообще все вышло как она загадывала. И знать бы, что чувствует он. Пока в основном позволяет ей вести.

…Вот, сама перед ним разделась, показалась вся, нарочно даже с небольшого расстояния. Кажется, впечатлен… Вот и пусть теперь сам действует. Если сообразит все как надо. А она смотрит, тоже любуется. Есть же на что.

Наконец решился, уложил ее бережно на спину. И через пару минут Имани уже ничего и не надо было – потерялась в блаженстве… Но все же заметила: он правда для нее старался. Интересно, ему тоже понравилось? Смочь-то он все смог…

Ощущения подсказывали, что все обоюдно. Вот и отлично! Побыть так еще немножко – а потом попробовать поговорить «о них».

* * *

– Сира, я не поздно звоню? У меня тут только что обалденный англичанин, завернутый в один свой плащ, изучал мою квартиру и чудеса техники!

– О, и откуда такой взялся?

– Тот самый дух. А сейчас спит как нормальный…

– Любопытно.

– Очешуительно, и чего я его боялась! Он благородный и при этом довольно простой и раскомплексованный. И болтать с ним интересно.

– Вот и хорошо. Только смотри, они ведь даже если ничего плохого не хотят – все равно могут попытаться к себе утащить.

– К себе – это куда? Это совсем плохо или может стать просто приключением?

– На тот свет. И я не знаю, что там.

– Звучит жутковато. Но… пока мне кажется, что он слишком офигенен, чтобы это пугало.

– Тебе виднее. Просто немножко бди и все.

– Спасибо за предупреждение, люблю мою Сиру! Спокойной ночи, родная!

– Спокойной.

Повесив трубку, Имани так и сидела, не утруждая себя одеванием и глядя на спящего Мармадьюка. Ощущения просто переполняли!

* * *

Спать – это странно. По крайней мере, для нынешнего состояния. И уж на смертный сон это совсем непохоже – тепло, уют и блаженная истома, которую не перепутать ни с чем. Как будто снова стал живым. И улыбался этой мысли, открывая глаза.

– Доброе утро, – она едва успела прикусить язычок, чтоб не сказать «любимый» – не надо так уж сразу… – Есть ты же тоже будешь?

– Пожалуй, да, – он с удивлением прислушался к себе. – Надо же, я уже отвык от этого чувства…

Впрочем, привыкать пришлось не только к голоду. Он с жадным интересом следил, как Имани суетилась по кухне, совершая манипуляции, большая часть из которых была также ему незнакома. Впрочем, почувствовав очередной запах, он встрепенулся:

– Кофе? Надо же, это наследие колоний и здесь в почете?

– Да еще как! – она чуть слышно фыркнула на слово «колонии», ну да что с него возьмешь? Перевоспитаем! – Угощайся, я специй добавила…

Специи и правда ощущались. И в сочетании с кофе порождали совершенно невероятный вкус – такого он не помнил в земной жизни. На несколько мгновений это новое ощущение заслонило все, но почти сразу он опомнился – неприлично молчать, словно забыв о девушке.

– Расскажи мне о себе. Мне все интересно – твоя семья, твои друзья… Твой мир.

– Мир как мир… К техническим примочкам ты скоро привыкнешь, а люди вряд ли сильно меняются. И друзей вроде много, а по-настоящему близких – только мама и Сира.

Тут Имани вроде бы чуть-чуть смутилась, видимо, вспомнив, что Сиру Мармадьюк уже видел.

И он тоже вспомнил об этом. И сам не понял – отчего тоже смутился.

– Сира… Она твоя подруга, верно? Надеюсь, я ее не испугал. Иначе будет неловко, когда она решит навестить тебя.

– Подруга, почти сестра. Испугал ты скорее меня, для ее народа духи – нечто вполне реальное. И она с холодной головой соблюдает определенные правила. Это я до вчерашнего дня… не верила. Может, она из чистого любопытства придет.

– В самом деле? Это было бы замечательно!

– Да я ее даже пригласить могу! – Имани саму просто распирало от желания поделиться радостью и похвастаться обретенным кавалером. И только совсем стороной мелькнула мысль: зачем ему Сира, разве нужен ему кто-то, кроме самой Имани? Но, впрочем, ей-то тоже не хотелось замыкаться только на Мармадьюке…

* * *

Причин оказываться от приглашения вроде как и не было; да и любопытно к тому же – что там новенького? Одно дело слышать, другое – повидать самой. Так что с приглашением своим Имани и Мармадьюк не прогадали. Едва успели приодеться и собрать на стол.

И на пороге Имани по привычке крепко обняла подругу.

Мармадьюк смотрел на это, в общем, обычное зрелище со странной жадностью. Взгляд терялся, и невозможно было решить, какой из слитых в объятии девушек тянет любоваться больше. А может, он уже и решил, но не мог даже самому себе признаться в этом.

Имани не то чтобы разгадала его взгляд, но очень даже его почувствовала. И смутилась, вспомнив, что бедный джентльмен видел при первой встрече. Но показывать смущение не стала, а, потянув за собой Сиру, обняла сразу обоих дорогих сердцу.

От пусть даже столь случайного телесного контакта с духом Сира ждала каких-то особых ощущений; и то, что ничего вроде бы не произошло, было… странно. Впрочем, об этом можно было подумать и потом.

Это Имани скорее радовала его возрастающая телесность. «Черная колдунья» рассадила всех за столом и искоса любовалась, гордясь обоими.

Мармадьюк чувствовал этот взгляд – но сам ловил себя на мысли, что смотреть ему отчего-то больше хочется на Сиру, и бороться с этим желанием было невозможно.

И хоть бы не так явно палились, что глазеют, вздыхала про себя Сира. Впрочем, она не лучше, тоже ж с любопытством ничего поделать не может.

А вот Имани в итоге не выдержала:

– Нехорошо так таращиться, а еще джентльмен! Ты ко мне пришел, я тебя призвала, все вроде вышло здорово – и на тебе!

Мармадьюк явно смутился:

– Прошу прощения, я знаю, что веду себя неподобающе. В конце концов, твою подругу я совсем не знаю, а после всего, что было между нами, и вовсе должен был бы жениться на тебе. И, поверь, я бы немедленно это сделал! Обещаю, я больше не расстрою тебя своим поведением.

– Уж будь любезен! – Имани покосилась на Сиру. Наверняка же ей такое внимание ни к чему…

– За погляд, положим, денег не берут, но я бы на твоем месте на большее не надеялась, к тому же, парень, – Сира внимательно прищурилась, – завязан ты на нее.

Имани аж подскочила от радости.

– Если так, то не воспринимай как принуждение… милый. Спасибо, подружка!

Дух неуловимо изменился в лице. Наверное, и нужно было ожидать чего-то подобного, раз вызвали с того света, но… Странно, ни обиды, ни возмущения не было. Просто что-то в этих словах не давало покоя – как загадка, на которую не знаешь ответа.

– Было бы за что, – небрежно сказала Сира, а сама все присматривалась, пытаясь отыскать хоть какое основание своим догадкам.

Имани ничего такого не видела – просто не умела. Она видела мужчину, который ей – как пока казалось – подходил. И уж точно очень нравился. Насильно мил, вестимо, не будешь… Но главное – вовремя все обозначить.

– Я признаю, что ты, – дух кивнул Сире, – достойна любования. Это не грех, ведь верно? Однако я все понимаю, и от своего предложения, – он повернулся к Имани, – отказываться не собираюсь.

– Главное, чтобы ты до конца материализовался, милый… хотя, может, хватит и того, что есть. И чтобы я никогда не была тебе в тягость, – Имани заглянула ему в глаза.

– И чтобы вы не натворили ничего такого, что сдвинет мир.

Признаваться в том, что уж она бы на это поглядела, Сира не собиралась.

– Да мы на себе замкнемся, наверно… Правда же? – Имани продолжала смотреть в глаза Мармадьюка.

Он улыбнулся:

– Должен признаться, приятная перспектива…

Имани только надеялась, что он не лукавит.

– А Сира хотя бы отдохнет от меня и моих излияний. Давно пора, – и опять же побоялась, что это прозвучит как «вот Бог, а вот порог»…

– И за вас порадуюсь, – подтвердила Сира.

Кажется, все складывалось славно. Допили чай-кофе, стали прощаться. Имани в дверях наградила Сиру поцелуем в щеку, прижала к себе и даже чуть-чуть потискала. А потом, уже проводив, повернулась к Мармадьюку:

– Я тебе даже разрешу считать ее богиней, но не более того!

– Спасибо, – выдохнул он, не в силах отвести взгляда от вновь обнявшихся девушек, – я подумаю над этим…

– Ну, так пока и договоримся.

 

#### Второй вариант. Если бы дух застеснялся и сбежал…

Итак, призванный Лекарем и Рыцарем дух явился, когда его потенциальная возлюбленная была у подруги. Испугавшись, Имани искала защиты в объятиях Сиры – и едва не зашла слишком далеко. И отпрянула от подружки, испугавшись того, чего чуть было не натворила.

– Это что ж мы делаем? Если я все время хочу… это еще не повод…

– Мы всегда можем передумать.

– Сира… Передумать, наверно, страшнее. Вот прямо сейчас уж точно. Хоть бы только он убрался. Хоть бы только не одной! – Имани уткнулась ей в шею  – так тепло и приятно! Обняла, почти задевая грудь.

Было бы замечательно и почти спокойно, если бы не хотелось тискать и целовать. От неутоленности и потому что это теплая, родная Сира… Имани сама не заметила, как задела подругу рукой чуть выше, чем было бы прилично, почти соска коснулась, как в тот же миг лизнула Сиру в шею. Испугалась только уже когда стиснула ее грудь.

– Прости, подружка моя, не могу я, не остановлюсь уже…

– Не переживай, – и сама приподняла ее голову, поцеловала в губы, сразу крепко, чтоб голова закружилась, чтоб не думалось. И тут уже сотня духов не могла напугать.

А тот единственный, что присутствовал, очень хотел смотреть дальше, но застеснялся и исчез. Этого подруги даже не заметили.

Отвечая на поцелуй, продлевая его и углубляя, Имани прижималась к Сире ближе и ближе. Но наконец отстранилась, судорожно глотнула воздуха, откинулась на спину.

– Сира, помоги мне, доберись до меня…

– Да, конечно, так?.. – а пальцы уверенные, хотя Имани уже много и не надо будет, только пара касаний.

– Ага!.. – и лицо на груди спрятать, чтоб потише застонать…

А вот чуть позже хмель пройдет, разрядка отзовется почти что болью, и Имани совсем страшно будет глаза поднять, ведь заставила же Сиру делать с ней такое, а сама… Впрочем, возместить еще не поздно – было бы только это надо самой Сире. А не проверишь – не узнаешь.

– Ты сама-то… хочешь?..

– Да, наверно.

– Тогда я попробую, а то нечестно!

…Было бы лучше смотреть ей в лицо, но этого Имани совсем не могла. Все неловко, ощупью. Не открывая глаз. Но было сладко, и заводило, и чувствовалось, что Сира тоже равнодушной не остается. Просто так она бы точно терпеть не стала, даже ради кого-то.

Они так и уснули, обнявшись, и Имани мечталось, что больше они никогда не расстанутся.

* * *

Операция по избавлению от Анвара прошла более чем успешно. Квартиру свою Имани тоже сдала очень хорошим людям. И теперь планировала зажить счастливо в храме любви с подругой.

Только вот…

Имани тискала Сиру, целовала, поминутно объяснялась в любви… а подруга только кивала, ласкала рассеянно, как во сне, и каждую свободную минуту утыкалась в свои книги. И больше не просила Имани «сделать ей тоже хорошо».

– Ты меня не любишь! – обиделась наконец та.

– Люблю. Только не в этом смысле, видимо. Мне столько романтики и столько интима – слишком, прости.

– Грустно. И у тебя есть что-то дороже меня…

– Прости, но у тебя тоже есть. Похоже, для тебя не столько важен объект, сколько сама по себе романтика и интим.

– Нет, еще понимание со стороны объекта, а с этим у тебя, милая, полный порядок.

– Это всегда готова обеспечить. А так вот смотрю я на тебя и думаю – тебе бы четырех законных мужей, и всех с разными характерами!

– Где ж возьмешь… Хотя – а не съездить ли к отцу в Африку? На его родине такого вроде нет, но Африка большая…

…И кто знает, не направится ли дух за Имани на Черный континент?

 

#### Третий вариант. Если бы первый продолжился не гладко, а Анвар был бы немного другим…

Имани и почти воплотившийся дух зажили вроде бы замечательно. О Сире Мармадьюк не заговаривал, и сама Имани общалась с подругой примерно как и раньше. Может, чуть реже, но так же непринужденно.

Анвар пока не объявлялся. Может, и стоило позвонить ему первой, объявить о разрыве или хоть какие шаги предпринять к прекращению отношений… но Имани вообще никогда сама с ним не связывалась. А вдруг на работе, а вдруг в отъезде на родину, он же никогда не докладывает. Сам звонит и назначает свидание – обычно у нее же дома.

Правда, если позвонит сейчас… Интересно, удивится ли, обнаружив, что его место в доме Имани уже занято куда более постоянным жильцом?

Постоянным… Это слово даже звучало приятно. Мармадьюк не переставал удивлять – и умилять Имани своими манерами и старомодно изысканными оборотами речи. Галантный, страстный, предназначенный только ей. Сокровище.

Вот только… Казалось ли Имани или она и впрямь порой замечала на лице своего сокровища скучающее выражение? Уверяла себя – это просто от того, что Мармадьюк не в своем времени, тоскует по тому, что ему привычно.

Она верила в это до тех пор, пока и в голосе Мармадьюка не зазвучало кое-что новое, на этот раз вполне понятное. Недовольство. Раздражение.

– И как так можно? Столько времени возиться с уборкой одной комнаты! В мое время девицы справлялись с этим куда быстрее!

– Я тебе не служанка! – огрызнулась она как-то. И – застыла, встретив его взгляд.

Он смотрел именно так. Как белый господин на горничную-мулатку. Даже на рабыню. А мысли его были далеко…

«Это было прекрасно. Странно, невероятно до безумия, но прекрасно – снова ощущать себя живым, ходить под солнцем, дышать земным воздухом… Хотя земля переменилась, и я даже не уверен, что к лучшему, но кое-что все же остается неизменным.

К примеру – женщина по-прежнему искушение и недуг мужчин. В этом я уже убедился. Сейчас, в новой жизни и в новом мире, рядом со мной прекрасная женщина, с которой я связан особыми узами, не говоря уже о клятве. Эта женщина любит меня, а я… Я думаю о другой. И той, другой, я не нужен, и никогда нужен не буду. Почему ей неинтересны мужчины? Чем заняты ее дни и ночи?

Я целую Имани – а вижу ее подругу. Видимо, я никогда не искуплю своих грехов! Я даже в руках себя держать не умею! Я позволяю себе выражать недовольство. Я временами… просто забываю, где я нахожусь. Я будто снова в своем мире… на корабле… с пленницами… надо прекращать это».

Но прекратить никак не получалось – кружились неотвязные мысли, оборачиваясь мимолетными видениями. Имани, обнаженная, улыбающаяся, прикрытая лишь блеском драгоценностей, извивающаяся в соблазнительном танце – дивное зрелище, но не настолько, чтобы затмить сидящую рядом Сиру, к ногам которой бросил бы и эти драгоценности, и весь мир…

Но Сира даже в видениях оставалась абсолютно равнодушной. И от этого в душе духа, все же не ставшего до конца человеком, закипала дикая ярость.

– Изволь меня слушаться! – рявкнул он на Имани и схватил ее за плечи, больно стиснув.

И вот тогда Имани стало страшно. По-настоящему страшно, впервые с того момента, как он появился перед ней – призрак давно умершего, дух, пришелец из потустороннего мира… Ох, во что же она ввязалась?!

* * *

Анвар так спешил к Имани, что даже звонить не стал. В этот раз торговые дела задержали совсем уж надолго. Да еще и домой заезжать пришлось. И выслушивать в очередной раз зудение на тему «когда ж ты женишься наконец?»

Это разозлило настолько, что Анвар не выдержал – вгорячах сообщил дражайшим родственникам, что девушка у него уже имеется, практически невеста, и совсем скоро они ее увидят.

Теперь же, приходя в себя после сказанного, он размышлял о том, что, может быть, эта идея на самом деле не так уж плоха – представить Имани своей невестой. Уж во всяком случае, она точно куда красивее, да и в прочих отношениях лучше любой особы, которую могут подобрать родственники.

С такими мыслями Анвар нашарил в сумке ключи от квартиры Имани. Щелкнул замок – и…

Его глазам предстало что-то непонятное. Имани сжимал в объятиях кто-то, Анвару совершенно незнакомый, но вместо совершенно очевидной ревности, это зрелище вызывало ужас, потому что вокруг Имани и ее странного кавалера бушевал темный вихрь, уверенно затягивающий их в себя.

Страх, однако, Анвара не парализовал. Парень бросился вперед:

– Отпусти ее, козел!

«Козел» обернулся с разъяренным видом, и вихрь мгновенно стих. Имани, воспользовавшись этим, рванулась из держащих ее рук и бросилась к телефону.

– Сира! Сира! – кричала она в трубку. – Давай ко мне, скорее! Да, мне нужна помощь… Тут такое творится… Ну да! Он спятил, похоже! Эй! Прекрати немедленно… Отойди от него! Сира, да я не тебе… Давай быстрее, я не знаю, как останавливать драки живых идиотов с призрачными!

Живой идиот не слушался и продолжал лупить призрачного по мордасам. Но тот, оправившись от первого шока, снова начал закручивать свой вихрь.

Имани взвизгнула:

– Анвар, отойди!

Дверь с грохотом распахнулась снова, и влетевшая в квартиру Сира, не переводя дыхания, с порога выпалила что-то непонятное, гортанное и жутковатое, от которого волосы на голове Имани зашевелились. В прямом смысле.

Дух замер, посинел, почернел и втянулся в свою воронку один. Но напоследок все же прокричал:

– Простите меня все!

Анвар, пошатнувшись, рухнул на колени. Имани бросилась к нему, обняла и стала гладить по волосам, приговаривая:

– Дурак… Ой, какой же ты дурак…

Впрочем, судя по взгляду взирающей на все это Сиры, дураков тут было минимум двое. Пожав плечами, Сира заперла наконец дверь и отправилась на кухню – ставить чайник.

Анвар тоже очень-очень крепко обнимал Имани. Кажется, впервые осознавая, как опустела бы без нее его жизнь.

– Я сам не знаю, как так вышло, – бормотал он. – Прямо с самолета – сразу сюда, просто потянуло… Будто почувствовал, что с тобой беда.

– Милый… А я и не мечтала, что ты хоть что-то касаемо меня чувствуешь, если только в постели чуть-чуть…

– Я тоже не… Вернее, я сам не знал, что все же чувствую, – Анвар тряхнул головой, явно вконец запутавшись в словах. – Прости меня, я был дураком…

– Я тоже была дурой, прости, ко мне вон даже злые духи набежали… И я за тебя даже больше, чем за себя, испугалась!

– Имани, ты… – Анвар набрал воздуха в грудь и выпалил, как из пушки: – Ты выйдешь за меня?

В наступившей ошеломленной тишине послышалось тонкое дребезжание – зазвенели чайные чашки на подносе, который держала в руках остолбеневшая на пороге комнаты Сира.

Поднос Имани таки подхватила:

– Извини, родная. Одни хлопоты от нас!

– Это уж точно, – вздохнула Сира. – Но сейчас-то, надеюсь, перерыв? В смысле – вас можно наедине оставить, никаких больше катастроф живых и мертвых не предвидится? А то мне пора, да и чай свой я уже выпила…

– Можно, спасибо, – очень серьезно сказал Анвар, поднимаясь наконец с пола.

– Мы все равно до конца моего отпуска из кровати не вылезем, – неловко засмеялась Имани. – И поговорим обо всем!

_Июль 2016 – январь 2017_


End file.
